


beautiful

by BLXNKE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Writing, Fluff, LMAO, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, Trying to get back into writing, a little smutty?, been awhile, idk lol, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLXNKE/pseuds/BLXNKE
Summary: Small, tincy wincy writing about Gilbert and Ivan, trying to get back into writing and such so this is just a warm up. I hate t h i s.





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Ivan's POV!  
> Short and sappy, just wanted to write something.

His skin was so soft against my calloused hands, each movement from his lithe body was so elegant and graceful, no matter what. His bare skin blended so well with the white sheets that were beneath us, his skin clean and white like a canvas, waiting to be painted with beautiful colours, telling a story. It was beautiful. Perfect, even. Everything he had been through all these years, all the wars, battles, and yet his skin was so clean and smooth, as if all those hardships that he had suffered were so little and meaningless. We were so different, yet so similar. His skin was flawless, smooth as silk, perfect - whilst mine was scarred, scarred and rough from all my hardships and times I had been butchered like a pig. He’d hate me for talking this way about myself - but I have no ill intent, if anything I see myself as lucky, blessed even. I get him, after all.

I watched him closely, watching as the tips of his hairs seemed so transparent, seemingly glowing as the light shone through them. Often he had told me how he disliked his lack of colour, how it was so different and made him seem so disgusting being able to see his veins that ran beneath his skin so easily. To me, he was most beautiful. He could be any colour, at night in the stairs his hair would shine by the moon, as if it was glowing - same within the day, yet this time the sun lighting him up.

I ran my hands along his sides, slowly gripping his hips now, in which he needily began to roll them into me, tiny little gasps escaping those pale pink lips that were wet and swollen from our harsh yet passionate kisses.

His body had changed so many times these years of our lives, he had been so small once, and then he could be so big and strong, muscles showing just part of his strength that he held. And now, he’s lithe, skin stretching out over small muscles that shown so beautifully. I love him however he is. He’s always the same Gilbert, no matter what.

I loved seeing him like this, bare and stretched out beneath me upon my bed, his cheeks pink, eyes unknowing of where to look, yet not daring to meet my own, those pale thin fingers clutching the sheets beneath him, the pillow behind his head, sometimes even gripping at his own skin or my arms if they were by his sides or head. He looked so beautifully confused during these moments, so innocent and sweet, and all mine.

Those eyes full of confused pleasure, unknowing where to turn were so intoxicating. I could never put a finger on what to call the colour of his eyes, they were so  _ unique _ , just like him. It was as if they were two colours fading together and becoming one, so distinctly different yet so beautiful together. I wonder if he knew how beautiful those eyes are, and just how easily I could get lost in them. He’s a stubborn man who gets embarrassed over the simplest of things, but just looking into those eyes of his - they make me understand, they calm me, excite me - they make me however he wants me.

Kissing the soft skin upon his neck, I pressed closer, my fingertips running along the smooth skin of his thighs, slowly pushing them up as I made way between them, teeth slowly digging into the flesh of his neck. Gentle. I made sure to be gentle, to take my time and enjoy, savour this moment with him. I could feel him tense up beneath me as I lightly bit into his neck, arching his back and pushing his chest into me, a single hand running its fingers through my hair.

He really was such a sensitive man. Yet so incredibly beautiful and unique.

And I undoubtedly loved him. 


End file.
